1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to delivery of medical image records, and more particularly to the automatic conversion of medical image file for delivery to mobile devices and/or remote communication systems.
2. Related Art
Medical diagnostic devices and medical imaging systems have become increasingly complex in recent years. In response to the increasing challenges in digital imaging technology, the American College of Radiology (ACR) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) developed the Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) standard. DICOM is a standard for handling, storing, printing, and transmitting information in medical imaging. It includes a file format definition and a network communication protocol. The network communication protocol is an application protocol that uses TCP/IP to communicate between systems. One of the goals of the standard is to make uniform the transferring of medical images and information between viewing and scanning sources to allow users of different imaging software and/or hardware to share information. DICOM files can be exchanged between two entities that are capable of receiving image and patient data in DICOM format. DICOM enables the integration of scanners, servers, workstations, printers, and network hardware from multiple manufacturers into a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) for storing and downloading of digital images. The different devices come with DICOM conformance statements that clearly state the DICOM classes they support. DICOM has been widely adopted by hospitals, and is gaining popularity in smaller dentists' and doctors' offices.
DICOM files commonly contain images; therefore, they are often referred to as DICOM images. But it will be understood that a DICOM file does not necessarily need to include an image. Rather, such a file can include measurements or report data. Thus, DICOM files may contain media data, such as, video and audio data, or no media data at all. In that case, DICOM files may contain only metadata identifying the originating modality, the operator, or the patient being examined. Modality here refers to any image generating equipment in medical imaging, such as, Ultrasound (US), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Computed Tomography (CT), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), radiographs, and the like.
The type of data and amount of data available in any one DICOM image file varies. A DICOM file is generally structured using data identifying Patient, Study, Series and Instance in that hierarchical order. A Patient can be involved in a number of Studies (cases), which in turn may contain a number of Series (examination or visits), which in turn may contain a number of Instances (files usually containing images). It means that a DICOM file can be unambiguously identified and fitted into that hierarchy. All DICOM files contain an identifier for the generating modality. In other words, the identifier will reflect the equipment or location in which the file was originated. The files also contain timestamps pertaining to both the file itself (Instance) and the Series. Using the timestamps and the originating identifier, an image can be unambiguously identified using that data without involving any identifiable patient information to safeguard patient privacy issues. In addition, DICOM file format differs from other data formats in that it groups information into data sets. For example, a file of a chest X-Ray image actually contains the patient ID within the file, so that the image can never be separated from this information by mistake.
Most PACSs handle images from various medical imaging instruments, including US, MRI, PET, CT, and the like. Electronic images and reports are transmitted digitally via PACS; this eliminates the need to manually file, retrieve or transport film jackets. A PACS consists of four major components: the imaging modalities, such as, CT and MRI; a secured network for the transmission of patient information; workstations for interpreting and reviewing images; and long and short term archives for the storage and retrieval of images and reports. Combined with available and emerging Web technology, PACS has the ability to deliver timely and efficient access to images, interpretations and related data. PACS breaks down the physical and time barriers associated with traditional film-based image retrieval, distribution and display.
Medical imaging devices typically output digital image data. The overwhelming majority, if not all, of such devices use the DICOM standard for both image file format and network transfers. These images are generally not readable by consumer image viewers or mobile devices. Therefore, patients who wish to share their medical images struggle with conversion and delivery of these images. A good example is to share images from an Ultrasound examination during a pregnancy. The future parents usually would like to keep, share and display the images of their future child. They might also conceivably want to send these images to their friends' and relatives' cellular phones or email accounts. They might even want to post them on a social network, or they might just want to keep them in their personal digital “photo album”. All of these events would require them to either scan a printed hard-copy of the image, or to find, purchase, install and learn to use DICOM viewer software package with export capabilities. These software packages are usually not readily available or they are not economical for limited use.
It should also be noted that this issue is not necessarily limited to DICOM files. In general, there is no real method for a patient to view images related to their condition, treatment, status, etc. Moreover, there are few, if any effective means by which a doctor or clinician can quickly and remotely retrieve images for diagnostic or other purposes.
In fact, many smaller medical practices, such as, small clinics, doctors' offices, and dentists' offices also suffer from an inability to convert, deliver, and receive medical images economically and timely. These facilities usually do not have the technical support-staff or finances to run a full PACS for image archiving and delivery to remote expert doctors for second opinions and consultations. They often resort to using films, or writable CDs which are sent by mail or messenger. This is both slow, environmentally unfriendly and, in the case of using unregistered postal delivery, insecure. The cost of running a PACS is not just paying the licensing fees. Major investments in advanced infrastructure including the surrounding software, hardware, and facility, as well as the cost for educating staff, and the hours spent on administration will add to the cost of running a PACS. These major investments are expensive, therefore, usually out-of-reach for most small businesses.